Skutečná láska
by Trinni03
Summary: Sam se bude vdávat. Bohužel ženichem není Jack. (A ne není to ani Pete) Sam/Jack


Jack znovu obrátil malou kartičku. Nechtěl se dívat na popsanou stranu, ale přesto ji pořád točil právě touhle částí ke svému zraku.

 _Samantha Carterová a James Baker vám oznamují, že dne 23.5. vstoupí do svazku manželského. Ze dvou se stane jeden._

Jack hodil oznámení na stolek v obývacím pokoji a znovu se napil piva. Konec. Tímto dnem ji nadobro ztratí. Ztratí možnost být s ní. Jenže si za to mohl sám. Nikdy nenašel dost odvahy k tomu, aby jí do očí řekl, co k ní opravdu cítí. On byl ochotný všechna ta pravidla překročit, ale nevěděl zda to tak cítí Sam. Možná ano možná ne. Ale na tom nezáleží. Vdá se a tím už nebude Sam Carterová.

Slečna Carterová. 23. se z ní stane vdaná paní. Pokud však bude šťastná Jack taky. Smíří se s tím, že ji bude stále nablízku, i když ne tak jak by si přál. Stále však bude přítelem.

Posledním lokem vyprázdnil láhev, opřel si hlavu o pohovku a zavřel oči. Věděl, že by si měl jít dát oblek do čistírny. Nechtěl jít na její svatbu v uniformě. Vlastně tam nechtěl vůbec, ale slíbil to. Jenže tahle svatba nemá s armádou nic společného proto chtěl přijít v civilu. Problém byl, že se mu nechtělo táhnout se s oblekem přes celé město. Toužil po tom ještě alespoň chvíli sedět a nemyslet vůbec na nic.

Ani nečekal, že by se mu podařilo usnout, ale když se ozvalo zaklepání na dveře vyskočil na nohy skoro jako by ho gauč spálil. Možná se mu to jen zdálo. Chvíli zůstal ještě nehnutě stát, ale měl pravdu. Někdo stál u vchodu a chtěl s ním mluvit. Netušil kdo. Nikoho nezval a dobrovolně by nejspíš nikdo nepřišel. Urovnal si modrou mikinu a zamířil ke dveřím.

„Carterová?" podivil se, když otevřel.  
Čekal by kohokoliv, ale ji ani v nejmenším.  
„Ahoj" pousmála se „neruším pane?"  
Zatřásl hlavou. Příliš pozdě si uvědomil, že na ni zírá.  
„Ne jasně, že ne" oplatil ji opožděně úsměv „pojďte dál" ustoupil a nechal ji vklouznout do domu.  
Když kolem něj prošla a rozvířila vzduch, ucítil její parfém. Jemnou a krásnou vůni. Musel na chvíli zavřít oči. Nevěděl, co chce, ale do náruče mu určitě padnout nepřišla.

Zavřel dřevěné dveře a opřel se o ně. Chtěl se od ní dostat dost daleko. Jen pro jistotu, nechtěl ji nějakou hloupostí přivést do ošemetné situace.  
„Dáte si něco?"  
„Sklenice vody by byla fajn."  
„Vodu jistě" přitakal a protáhl se kolem „posaďte se třeba v obýváku. Hned jsem zpátky" dodal a zmizel v jídelně.

Sam se zhluboka nadechla. Věděla, že to bude těžké, ale netušila, jak moc. Pomalu přešla ke schůdkům a sestoupila po nich. Posadila se do křesla. Jen pro jistotu. Rozhlédla se po místnosti. Kolikrát si představovala, že by tady seděla s Jackem. V objetí by poslouchali praskání ohně v krbu. Ale k tomu nikdy nedojde. Za pár dní se vdá a tím bude vše vyřešeno. Milovala Jamese. Ano milovala i Jacka, ale to byla láska, která nikdy nebude mít šťastný konec. Pohled ji padl na jejich svatební oznámení, které leželo na stolku. Mile ji překvapilo, že Jack obálku vůbec rozlepil.

„Tak tady to je" promluvil vedle ní a podal ji sklenici plnou průzračné tekutiny.  
Trhla sebou „Díky pane" převzala ji a mírně upila.  
„Jo" přikývl a posadil se na pohovku „děje se něco? Můžu vám nějak pomoct?"  
„Ne nic se neděje" zakroutila hlavou „já jen přišla jsem protože..."  
Najednou nevěděla, jak správně říct to proč vlastně přišla. Jack se předklonil a opřel se lokty o kolena.  
„No tak. Víte přeci, že mi můžete věřit, nebo ne?"  
„Ano" přitakala bez zaváhání.  
Věřila mu, ale nebyla si jistá jestli se nenaštve.  
„Tak, o co jde?" pobídl ji jemně.  
Sam se zhluboka nadechla „Totiž" začala „jde o to, že jsem těhotná."

Připadalo mu, že mu někdo vrazil dýku přímo do srdce. Takovou bolest už dlouho necítil. Přesto se přinutil zachovat klidnou tvář a pokusil se usmát „No to je skvělý."  
Opravdu se snažil, aby to znělo vesele. Sám sobě by nejspíš neuvěřil, ale zdálo se, že Sam si ničeho nevšimla.  
„Ano" přikývla „jsem šťastná já i James. Ani jsme nedoufali. Však víte všechno čím jsem prošla."  
„Ano rozumím" pokýval hlavou.  
Opravdu to byl malý zázrak, který ji samozřejmě přál.  
„Ale" začal, když se neměla k tomu, aby pokračovala „kvůli tomu jste za mnou nepřišla."  
„Ne pane" zakroutila hlavou.  
„Takže?" opravdu se snažil, aby to znělo něžně.

Pokusila se uklidnit. Tolikrát si tenhle rozhovor v hlavě přehrávala. Snažila se vymyslet, jak se ho správně zeptat. Myslela si, že to zvládne, ale najednou se ji zmocnila mírná nervozita. „Sam" oslovil ji tiše „klidně se ptejte. Jsem velký kluk, vydržím to."  
Pousmála se. To, že ji oslovil jménem ji nějakým způsobem dodalo odvahu.  
„Totiž já..." hlas ji zradil, nadechla se „chtěla jsem vás požádat zda by jste šel našemu dítěti za kmotra" dostala ze sebe nakonec.

Vyrazila mu tím dech. Takovou prosbu nečekal.  
„Carterová" vydechl.  
Opravdu nevěděl, co říct, ale něco odpovědět musí. Jinak si to špatně vyloží.  
„Sam" pokračoval „neberte si to špatně, ale nejsem si jistý, zda jsem právě pro tohle ten pravý člověk."  
„Nikdo vhodnější není. Vím, že kdyby se mě a Jamesovi něco stalo vy se o to malé postaráte. Byl jste první, kdo mě napadl. James nemá nic proti. Byl tím nápadem nadšený."

Zavřel oči a schoval obličej do dlaní.  
„Pane?" oslovila ho nejistě.  
Sundal jednu ruku ze své tváře a zvedl prst. Oči měl přitom stále zavřené. Sam však jeho tichý signál pochopila. Jistě potřebuje čas. Pohodlněji se opřela do křesla a trpělivě čekala. Nesnažila se na něj mluvit. Nechala ho v tichosti přemýšlet.

Zvažoval všechna pro a proti. Copak to může udělat? Dokázal by se v nejhorším postarat o někoho jiného než jen o sebe? Věděl, že když bude souhlasit, Sam se postará, aby s dítětem trávil tolik času kolik jen bude možné. Aby si na něj zvyklo a mělo ho rádo. Pousmál se. Vždycky děti miloval. Ale zvládl by to? Sam si myslí, že ano. Jejímu úsudku vždy věřil.

„Dobře" zamumlal, sundal ruce z obličeje a konečně se na ni podíval „pokud si to opravdu přejete bude mi ctí."  
Viděl, jak se jí ulevilo. „Děkuju pane" usmála se „je tady ještě jedna věc."  
„Ano?"  
„Pane pokud to bude chlapec rádi bychom ho druhým jménem pojmenovali Jack. Po vás."

Opravdu se musel hodně přemáhat, aby mu nespadla brada „Jack?" vydechl.  
„Ano" přikývla „James Jack Baker."  
„Pokud je to vaše rozhodnutí" pokrčil rameny „budu poctěn" pousmál se.  
„Díky."  
„To je maličkost, Sam."

„Přijdete pozítří, že ano?" ujišťovala se, když ji po pár hodinách vyprovázel.  
„Ano přijdu" přikývl „slíbil jsem vám to, vzpomínáte?"  
„Jistě pane."  
„Fajn, mějte se" usmál se.

Natáhla se a políbila ho na tvář. Možná to byla chyba, ale cítila, že to musí udělat.  
„Děkuju Jacku" zašeptala.  
Pohladil ji po tváři a zastrčil ji jeden pramínek vlasů za ucho „Není za co, Sam. Jeď opatrně." „Slibuju" přikývla „opatruj se."

Sledoval, jak nastoupila do svého Volva. Ještě zvedl ruku, aby ji zamával. Pozítří ji uvidí na delší dobu naposled. Jakmile skončí hostina odjíždí s Jamesem na svatební cestu. Dal ji celý měsíc volno. Najednou se cítil tak nějak prázdný. Opřel se paží o rám dveří a díval se, jak mu mizí z dohledu. Ale bylo to, jako by mu mizela ze života. Což nebyla tak úplně pravda, ale nikdy do něj nebude patřit tak moc, jak by si přál.

Stále nevěděl zda udělal správnou nebo špatnou věc. Sam mu však věří natolik, že je ochotná svěřit život jejího a Jamesova dítěte do jeho rukou. Nechtěl však, aby k tomu někdy došlo. Nebál se odpovědnosti, ale znamenalo by to, že Sam už není a něco takového si nedokázal představit. Pokud mu Sam opravdu důvěřuje natolik, nechtěl ji zklamat.

Pomalu zavřel dveře. Ano na svatbu přijde. Najednou mu na mysli vytanula slova, která mu kdysi řekl dědeček.  
 _Když někoho opravdu miluješ, musíš myslet víc na něj než na sebe.  
_ Když byl malý nechápal je, ale najednou dávala mnohem větší smysl. Když nemůže být víc, bude její přítel na kterého se může kdykoliv spolehnout.


End file.
